


Ludzie z Cro-Magnon (przez jeden dzień)

by MobyDick



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Translation English-Polish, Tydzień Hawaii 5.0 2016, coming-out w stylu McGarretta, crack!fik, fluff & humor, jaskiniowcy!McDanno, perwerka!Kono, tak bardzo, trochę improwizacja tłumaczeniowa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7951789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/pseuds/MobyDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totalny zupełny crack... totalny i całkowicie zupełny crack... Steve i Danny na jeden dzień zamieniają się w jaskiniowców. Z czego wynika wiele komicznych zdarzeń.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ludzie z Cro-Magnon (przez jeden dzień)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mebahiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mebahiah/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cro-Magnon Men (For a Day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6083433) by [kho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kho/pseuds/kho). 



> A więc zaczęło się od tego, że **Mebahiah** rzuciła niewinnie: _Steve ma w sobie coś z jaskiniowca_ , a potem euphoria dodała, że _widzi Steve'a i Danny'ego przeniesionych przypadkiem do czasów kamienia łupanego_. I wtedy ja wypaplałam, że znam coś tak jakby w ten deseń, na co euphoria wyraziła zamiar odszukania tego fika...  
>  Cóż, to mi nie zostawiło wyboru, tylko musiałam odłożyć wszystko inne (tak, chodzi o “10 sesji” i możecie mnie zabić, bo raczej nie wrzucę dziś 7.rozdziału) i brać się za to ponadplanowe tłumaczenie, ponieważ po prostu nie znoszę, jak ktoś czyta oryginały, zanim je przetłumaczę ;-)
> 
> Nieskromnie powiem, że jestem zadowolona z tego, co mi wyszło, bo tekst był cholernie podstępny (i kto może, niech jednak zajrzy do oryginału - po angielsku to brzmi sto razy lepiej!). A że nie chciałam psuć fika gwiazdkami, to sporo przypisów wstawiłam luzem pod tekstem, bo to takie wspaniałe, kiedy fiki bawią i uczą ^_^
> 
> Mam nadzieję, że ten przydługi wstęp nikogo nie zabił *lol*
> 
> **Enjoy! (ᵔᴥᵔ)**
> 
> (i nie zapomnijcie przeczytać notki na końcu!)

 

Tak więc pewnego dnia Danny i Steve zamienili się w jaskiniowców. Nie, nie w takich metaforycznych jaskiniowców z rodzaju _och, znajdźcie już sobie jakieś ustronne miejsce, wyciągnijcie swoje fiuty i zróbcie użytek z linijki_. W prawdziwych jaskiniowców. W sensie, ludzi z Cro-Magnon. W sensie, pierwszych ludzi, którzy wędrowali po Ziemi. W sensie, ludzi, którzy, no wiecie, zamieszkiwali jaskinie.

W sensie, prawdziwych pieprzonych JASKINIOWCÓW.

W sensie, że Steve chrząka i uderza Danny'ego w ramię, a Danny odpowiada chrząknięciem i przewraca Steve'a, który w efekcie ląduje na tyłku na podłodze, po czym chrząka ponownie i dwukrotnie bije się w pierś, i chrząka po raz trzeci, a na koniec uderza Steve'a w rękę.

Na co Steve po prostu wybucha śmiechem i podskokiem zrywa się z podłogi, i znowu uderza Danny'ego w rękę, wydając przy tym odgłos, który można by nazwać jedynie absurdalnie czułym chrząknięciem. To zabawne - przynajmniej dla Kono - że podczas gdy Danny wkłada w swoje uderzenia wszystko na co go stać, Steve wykorzystuje jedynie połowę swojej siły. Zdarzało jej się trenować na ringu z tym facetem, zatem wie, kiedy Steve oszczędza swojego przeciwnika.

\- Nawet nie wiem, co o tym...

\- Taa.

Kono mruga, splatając ramiona na piersi. - To znaczy, nawet nie potrafię tego...

\- Aha.

Rzecz w tym, że to z początku nie było nawet aż takie z gruntu oczywiste. Danny przed wypiciem porannej kawy tak czy owak porozumiewa się głównie chrząknięciami, podobnie jak Steve gdy jest w paskudnym humorze, więc to doprawdy nie jest wina Kono ani China, że nie zauważyli niczego przez trzy pełne godziny.

Sytuacja jednak uległa zmianie, kiedy Danny podszedł do Kono, zatopił nos w jej włosach, chrząknął na nią, a następnie przez co najmniej trzy minuty z niewymowną delikatnością przesuwał palcami przez jej ciemne kosmyki, po czym odepchnął od siebie jej głowę i ruszył w stronę China, by potraktować go dokładnie w ten sam sposób.

\- Co do...

A potem Danny udał się do gabinetu Steve'a, usiadł przed Steve'em na podłodze, z całej siły zdzielił go po nogach, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, a następnie uśmiechnął się błogo, kiedy Steve zaczął przeczesywać jego włosy, węsząc i przeczesując, węsząc i przeczesując.

\- A niech to jasna cholera, zupełnie jak na Animal Planet - oświadcza wreszcie Kono, klepiąc China w ramię. - Jak w stadzie małp, Steve iska Danny'ego!

Chin marszczy brwi. - Chyba powinniśmy być wdzięczni, że nie zjada tego, co znajdzie w jego włosach.

Kono przechodzą ciarki. - Fuj.

Przerażająco robi się wtedy, gdy zostają wezwani na miejsce przestępstwa, i zanim Kono z Chinem mają szansę w pełni uprzytomnić sobie, jaki to strasznie straszliwie zły pomysł, Danny i Steve zdążyli już pobiec do samochodu Danny'ego i wyruszyć pod podany adres, czemu towarzyszyła minimalna ilość chrząknięć i uderzeń.

Aczkolwiek Steve w drodze do wyjścia ma czas walnąć China w głowę, z czego Chin się wcale nie ucieszył - w przeciwieństwie do Kono.

Docierają na miejsce w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak Danny skacze na jakiegoś faceta i przytrzymuje mu ręce za plecami, podczas gdy Steve zakuwa go w kajdanki, a następnie Steve podrywa faceta do pionu i z dumnym uśmiechem stawia go przed Dannym.

Steve chrząka.

Danny chrząka i uderza go w rękę.

Steve szczerzy się w uśmiechu.

Danny łapie bandziora za kołnierzyk i przyciąga go blisko do swojej twarzy. - Milczenie! Prawo! Zachować!

Steve kiwa głową i szarpnięciem przesuwa bandziora z powrotem w swoją stronę. - Adwokat! - Po czym usta Steve'a rozciągają się w największym, najszerszym, najbardziej absurdalnym uśmiechu i McGarrett popycha bandziora w ręce Danny'ego. - Danno!

Danny robi zamach i wali Steve'a pięścią w brzuch.

Chin i Kono kręcą głowami i przejmują bandziora z ich rąk, i zaczynają ich błagać, żeby _proszę, proszę_ wrócili do ich siedziby. Co zaskakujące, Danny i Steve spełniają ich prośbę.

Problem w tym, że gdy Kono z Chinem docierają z powrotem do siedziby Five-0, Steve pieprzy Danny'ego na jego biurku, a Danny jest przy tym niewiarygodnie głośny. Kono obraca się ze zgrozą i wtula twarz w pierś China.  
\- Och, kuzynie. Potrzebuję wybielacza.

\- Mam szczerą nadzieję, że nie robią tego po raz pierwszy - oznajmia Chin, wzdrygając się, kiedy wspomniane biurko z hałasem przesuwa się po podłodze. - Bo jeśli jednak tak, to... Auć.

Dziesięć minut później, po tym jak skończyli, a Steve wylizał Danny'ego do czysta (tak, okej, Kono patrzyła, nie mogła się powstrzymać, oni obaj byli naprawdę absurdalnie atrakcyjni), Steve wypada biegiem z gabinetu, bez spodni, i łapie China w niedźwiedzi uścisk.

\- O, bracie, naprawdę - mówi Chin, zakrywając twarz i próbując odkleić od siebie Steve'a.

Wtedy z gabinetu wypada pędem Danny, na szczęście mając na sobie wszystkie ubrania, odrywa Steve'a od China, rzuca go na ziemię, uderza go w ramię i rzuca w niego spodniami.  
\- Nago nie - wrzeszczy, a następnie podchodzi do Kono i zakrywa jej oczy. - Kono.

\- Aww, to słodkie - mówi Kono, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Ale widziałam, co robiłeś tą ręką kilka minut temu, i wiem, że jej nie umyłeś, więc, no wiesz... Uprzejmie proszę, czy możesz usunąć swoją brudną łapę z mojej twarzy, zanim skopię ci tyłek?

Danny robi to, o co Kono prosiła, po czym kładzie dłoń na jej klatce piersiowej, tam gdzie znajduje się jej serce.  
\- Moja - oznajmia.

\- Okej, jaskiniowiec Danny to pączuś - stwierdza Kono, szczerząc się do China, kiedy Danny podchodzi do zlewu i zaczyna myć ręce. - To znaczy, prawdziwy pączuś, z różowym lukrem. I posypką.

Steve siedzi zdeprymowany na podłodze, wydymając wargi i gapiąc się bezmyślnie na swoje spodnie, które w dalszym ciągu trzyma w rękach.  
\- Załóż spodnie, Steve, no dalej, potrafisz to zrobić - mówi Chin, naśladując zakładanie spodni. - Najpierw jedna noga, a potem druga.

Ale Steve podnosi wzrok na Kono i pokazuje palcem na Danny'ego. - Mój? - Jego wargi wysuwają się do przodu, układając się w nadąsany dzióbek.

Kono przykłada sobie rękę do serca. - Och, wow, dwa pączusie. Tak, Steve, Danny jest twój. Danny po prostu chciał powiedzieć, że kocha mnie jak siostrę.

\- Siostra - mówi Danny, uderzając pięścią w rękę Kono (delikatnie; tak jak w przypadku Steve'a Kono wie, kiedy Danny się powstrzymuje), a następnie trafia pięścią China: - Brat. - Na koniec kopie Steve'a w piszczel: - Neandertalskie zwierzę.

\- O, ironio, jesteś taka piękna - oświadcza Chin, przewracając oczami ku niebu, podczas gdy Steve wstaje i zaczyna wciągać na siebie spodnie. - Czym sobie zasłużyliśmy na takie życie?

Danny staje na palcach i przyciąga Steve'a do siebie, żeby pocałować go w usta, a potem uśmiecha się do niego i kiwa głową.  
\- Zawsze mój.

Steve obejmuje dłonią jego policzek. - Mój Danno.

\- Zaraz puszczę pawia - odzywa się Kono. - Wiesz, Danny, jeśli kiedyś wyleczycie się z tego wiruso-podobnego-czegoś, które was dopadło i sprawia, że wy dwaj idioci postępujecie w ten sposób, będziesz tak bardzo bardzo wkurzony na to, jak się teraz zachowujecie.

Danny słucha jej, przekrzywiając głowę. - Wirus. - Mruga i pstryka palcami. - Kawa!

Marszcząc brwi, Kono spogląda na China. - Nie jestem pewna, czy kawa w czymś tutaj pomoże.

Danny wraca z kubkiem kawy, z którym przyszedł tego ranka, i wpycha go w ręce Kono.  
\- Smak niedobry!

Steve zaczyna kiwać głową i biegnie do swojego biura, przynosząc po chwili własny kubek.  
\- Niedobry!

\- Ochhh - mówi Chin, po czym pakuje kubki do woreczków na dowody i zanosi je do Fonga.

I w zasadzie rzecz sprowadza się do tego, że Danny i Steve tak naprawdę nie zamienili się na jeden dzień w jaskiniowców, tylko naćpali się dopalaczami pod postacią kawy, i bawili się setnie podczas pościgu oraz późniejszego przyskrzynienia właścicieli _Trippy Drippy Coffee_ , gdzie Steve zatrzymał się po kawę tego ranka.

\- Kofeina - wykrzykuje Danny prosto w twarz jednego z braci. - Nie amfetamina!

Steve kiwa głową i wali drugiego brata pięścią w twarz. - Nie, nie, niedobry!

\- Niedobry, niedobry, niedobry - powtarza Danny i także tłucze tego z braci, którego sam trzyma. - Niedobry!

\- No ale poważnie, koleś, lokal nazywa się _Trippy Drippy Coffee_. Każdy głupi by się domyślił, co dostanie - mówi facet trzymany przez Steve'a.

\- Taa, każdy głupi - przytakuje facet Danny'ego.

Chin zgarnia obu braci, a Kono celuje palcem w twarze Steve'a i Danny'ego. - Żadnego bzykania!  
Patrzą na nią z nadąsanymi minami.  
\- Okej, będziecie mogli się bzykać, ale czy możecie wrócić do domu, zanim to zrobicie? A potem prześpijcie się, dopóki te prochy nie przestaną działać.

Steve uśmiecha się radośnie i całuje Kono w policzek. Danny daje jej klapsa w tyłek.

Kiedy pojawiają się w pracy następnego ranka, nie potrafią spojrzeć w oczy Kono i Chinowi, a Steve przeprasza wylewnie za ich nieszczęsne zachowanie.  
Danny szura nogami i pyta: - Naprawdę obwąchiwałem twoje włosy?

\- I jego też - przypomina mu Kono, wskazując na China.

Chin uśmiecha się szeroko, gdy Danny oblewa się rumieńcem. - W porządku, bracie. Jestem zaszczycony, że chciałeś mnie wyiskać.

\- Jezu kurwa Chryste - wykrztusza Danny, chowając twarz w dłoniach. - Zabiję cię, Steven! Już nigdy, przenigdy nie będziesz wybierał lokalu, do którego wstąpimy po kawę!

\- Tak, proszę, nie rób tego nigdy więcej - wtrąca Kono, wskazując ręką na gabinet Danny'ego. - Twoje biurko nie wytrzyma takiego traktowania.

\- Co do tego... - odzywa się Steve, drapiąc się w kark. - No więc... uh. Danny i ja...

\- Taa, zdążyliśmy się zorientować - przerywa mu Chin, szczerząc się od ucha do ucha.

\- Byliśmy przy tym - mówi Kono, podnosząc ręce. - Widzieliśmy to.

\- Zrobiliśmy zdjęcia - dodaje Chin.

I to sprawia, że podnoszą wzrok, równocześnie, z przerażeniem.

Chin parska śmiechem. - Wiedziałem, że to was zmusi, żebyście na mnie spojrzeli. Bez obaw, żadnych zdjęć.

\- Tylko wspomnienia - potwierdza Kono. - Czułe, zbereźne, zupełnie gołe wspomnienia. Z mnóstwem efektów dźwiękowych.

Danny osuwa się na podłogę. - Zabijcie mnie - jęczy. - Po prostu pozwólcie mi teraz umrzeć.

Jednak w tym momencie odzywa się telefon i Five-0 musi wyruszać, by po raz kolejny uratować świat.

 

____________________________________

* ludzie z Cro-Magnon, kromaniończycy - [artykuł w polskiej wiki](https://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Homo_sapiens_fossilis)

* _Nawet nie wiem, co o tym..._ \- oryg. _I don’t even._ \- [definicja na urbandictionary.com](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=I%20don%27t%20even)

* _nawet nie potrafię tego..._ \- oryg. _I can’t even._ \- [definicja na urbandictionary.com](http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=I%20can%27t%20even)

* tekst o wybielaczu - dość popularna rzecz w anglojęzycznych tekstach; wybielacz miałby posłużyć do usunięcia z mózgu lub z oczu wstrząsających obrazów

* _jaskiniowiec Danny to pączuś_ \- w oryginale jest mowa o _cupcake_ , jednak dosłowne tłumaczenie i nazywanie Danny'ego _babeczką_ zupełnie mi nie pasowało, a zresztą pączki też bywają z lukrem i posypką ;-p

* taka ciekawostka - w USA dopalacze są znane pod nazwą ['bath salts'](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bath_salts_\(drug\)) (czyli 'soli do kąpieli'), bo przypominają one z wyglądu właśnie sól kąpielową

* _Trippy Drippy Coffee_ \- w tym miejscu moja inwencja się poddaje i nie mam żadnego pomysłu, jak by to spolszczyć; ale jeśli wpiszecie w google grafika "trippy drippy", to zobaczycie zbiór psychodelicznych obrazków, tak że tak, to mniej więcej o to chodzi xD

**Author's Note:**

> **Uwaga, uwaga!!! Zapraszam do głosowania na moje kolejne tłumaczenie!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> Ponieważ podczas Tygodnia Hawaii 5.0 wypłynęły dwa prompty, które mogę niejako wypełnić swoimi tłumaczeniami, ale nie wiem, od którego zacząć, chciałabym ponownie poprosić Was o pomoc (ツ)
> 
> [TUTAJ](https://www.funtest.pl/test/mcdanno-runda2/) możecie oddać głos na fika, który bardziej się Wam podoba. Zwycięski fik pojawi się w październiku, a drugi prawdopodobnie w grudniu (bo na około-Halloween mam już coś upatrzone ^_^) To znaczy, o ile Autorzy się zgodzą ;-)
> 
> Część z Was już wie, o co w tym chodzi, ale dla tych którzy nie wiedzą albo zapomnieli, przypominam instrukcję obsługi:  
> wchodzicie na stronę i klikacie wybranego fika, następnie w okienku "twoje imię" możecie wpisać nick, którym posługujecie się tutaj, albo wpiszcie cokolwiek, jeśli wolicie zagłosować anonimowo. Następnie klikacie "sprawdź wyniki" - to ważne, żebym dostała Wasze odpowiedzi! (gdy pojawi się okno z zapytaniem o e-mail, możecie je zamknąć, bo w tej ankiecie nie ma poprawnych odpowiedzi, więc dostalibyście tylko spamową wiadomość) Żeby zachować tajność głosowania i uniknąć sugerowania się odpowiedziami innych, obie odpowiedzi są warte 5 pkt, czyli każdy głosujący otrzyma taki 'wynik'. Jakiekolwiek uwagi możecie napisać w komentarzu do tego testu-ankiety :-)
> 
> Głosowanie trwa do końca września!!!
> 
> **Serdecznie dziękuję za poświęcony czas i pomoc w wyborze (ツ)**


End file.
